


Soft Demon

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Everything is soft, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Handcuffs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Crowley came at Aziraphale’s bookshop very upset and Aziraphale had to insist to make him say what is his problem. After a while, the angel admitted that he would like to take care of his demon.More tags to be added laterPAUSED FOR NOW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the first time I’m trying to write something like this! I hope you will like it ^_ ^ I will be a fully non-sexual story, even in the next chapters. 
> 
> Feel free to comment to tell me how I could improve this. 
> 
> Beta-read by the awesome @ClassicHazel

“You do not seem well, Crowley,” said Aziraphale, with a little worry in his voice.

The demon was slowly pacing back and forth in the bookshop, looking at the floor and nibbling his lower lip. He had arrived an hour ago and had said almost nothing, just walked, sometimes glancing at Aziraphale, who was reading an old book on the sofa.

“I’m ok, I’m just... I’m ok,” he answered, without stopping.

Aziraphale stopped reading and looked at him with a raised brow.

“You don’t look like you’re doing ok. Did something happen?”

“Nah, nothing happened.”

“Are you having trouble with Hell? Heaven and Hell were supposed to leave us alone for a long time after the failed Armageddon, but maybe...”

“No, haven’t heard from them since then,” hissed the demon, starting to get angry at the angel for asking questions, and at himself for not hiding his feelings well enough.

“So, what? Do you have any kind of problem? Is something bad going on? Has the Bentley been stolen? I can’t help you if you refuse to talk to me…”

“I said everything was FINE!” he shouted

For a second, Aziraphale thought that Crowley was going to leave the bookshop and slam the door behind him. But he didn’t. He stayed inside, stopping in front of a shelf dedicated to art history books.

“Crowley, dear, would you come sit with me?” asked the angel, with a soft voice, lightly patting the sofa where he was sitting.

Crowley didn’t answer, still staring at the bookshelf like if he wanted to learn all of the titles by heart. Aziraphale knew he wasn’t reading the titles at all, but he didn’t say anything. The demon probably needed time to admit that something was wrong and that his forever friend could help.  
After a few silent minutes, Crowley finally made his way to the sofa and carefully sat at the opposite end, without a glance toward the angel, his back unusually straight and his hands on his knees. Not a very Crowley-ish way to sit, thought Aziraphale.

“I am tired,” said the demon, finally, still not looking in Aziraphale’s direction. “Very tired.”

“That’s unusual. Do you know why?”

“I have trouble sleeping.”

“You technically don’t require sleep, do you?”

“No, I don’t. But I like to sleep, it is so relaxing. No thinking, just dreams…and nightmares,” he added, in a very low voice.

“Have you had trouble for long?” asked Aziraphale casually, not wanting to push the demon with too many questions at once.

“A few months. Since Armageddon,” he answered.

“Did something happen then that is still tormenting you?”

“Did something...? Are you really asking me that? Are you serious?!”

“I am really asking you that question, yes,” said Aziraphale, his voice still calm and slow.

“You died, you idiot! You DIED!” shouted Crowley, standing up again. “I came to the bookshop and it was nothing but fire! Misery! Destruction! And you were gone. Dead. Forever. Burnt. Gone. Every time I try to sleep, I see you dying. And when I finally fall asleep, I see your bookshop on fire.”

The demon started to walk again, aimlessly, finally coming to a stop just in front of Aziraphale. He was still not looking at him, his back turned to the angel.

“You died, angel. Like, forever dead. I lost you! I can’t lose you,” he spat, tears in his voice.

“Oh Crowley. I’m so sorry.”

The angel took the demon’s hand, half thinking he would remove it immediately, and thoroughly hoping he wouldn’t. Crowley didn’t move his hand. Aziraphale felt him shuddering lightly, like if he was trying to contain tears. He yanked the demon’s hand until he moved, Aziraphale using this advantage to have Crowley sitting just next to him. Without releasing the demon’s hand, Aziraphale put his other arm around his shoulders. The gesture was very unusual for both of them, but, at this precise moment, it was the best thing to do. Crowley let himself go limp against the angel’s shoulder.

“I am here Crowley. I won’t go anywhere. I’m here for you and I will always be here for you.”

“Because Adam brought you back,” sniffed the demon. “But, without him, you would be dead.”

“But it didn’t happen. Armageddon didn’t happen, and I’m not dead. I’m here with you.”

“For now.”

“No. For ever. I won’t let you go that easily. You’re stuck with me,” said the angel with a smile.

“I would be happy to be stuck with you.”

“You are, my dear.”

They stayed like this for a long time, Crowley still crying softly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier, Crowley?” asked the angel, softly.

“I don’t know... I thought you were going to think I was ridiculous.”

“I would never!”

“Or think that I was too attached to you. Too clingy.”

“I would never think that either. I love you in more ways than you imagine, and you will never be too clingy for me. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You’re going to be ok.”

They casually talked a little bit about the book Aziraphale was reading earlier, but that chat wasn’t really interesting, so they soon stopped. The night had fallen on London and the angel discreetly miracled the little ‘closed’ sign on the bookshop door.  
“You are staying here with me tonight,” he said.

“What? No, no, don’t worry,” said Crowley, as he started to stand up. “The Bentley is parked just there, I’m going to go home and let you have a peaceful evening. Sorry for staying so long, and for... everything. I didn’t mean to.”

“That was not a question, Crowley. You are staying tonight.”

The demon opened his mouth to answer, and shut it immediately when he saw Aziraphale’s calm but decided expression. It was indeed not a question. Well...maybe it would be better for him to stay for the night? Maybe he would even sleep a little bit.

“Oh. Yes. I’m staying. Of course. “

Aziraphale gave a satisfied smile, but didn’t answer. He let Crowley go back to sit on the sofa, with his head on his shoulder. The angel decided to continue to read the book he had put away earlier, mindlessly humming a tune as he was turning the pages. He wasn’t really enjoying this book, and he would have loved to continue to chat with Crowley, but, as earlier, he didn’t want to push the demon too far. He had already opened up a lot today, and Aziraphale wanted him to be comfortable.

After a while, Aziraphale heard a soft snore next his ear. The exhausted demon, lulled by the humming and the noise of the pages, and reassured by the presence of his angel, had finally fallen asleep.

***

When Crowley woke up, hours later, he spent a few seconds wondering where he was. He was warm, lying comfortably on his side, and his head was resting on something very soft. He stretched his legs lightly and sighed with a smile. Suddenly, he heard a papery noise. The noise of a page being turned. And he realised. Oh for Hell’s sake, he had been sleeping for hours on Aziraphale’s sofa, with his head on his thigh. How was it possible? How could the angel be OK with that? How could he begin to apologise for that? Before having time to find an excuse, he realised another thing; Aziraphale was definitely OK with that. The angel’s fingers were softly brushing his hair.

“Angel?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“I slept on you.”

“I know,” smiled Aziraphale.

“I’m sorry, I...”

“Shhh. There’s no need to apologise. You were comfortable and you fell asleep. There is nothing bad about that. When you fell asleep, you started to slip from your sitting position and you naturally curled up on your side like this. I let you make yourself comfortable, and I just put a plaid cover on your shoulders because I didn’t want you to get cold. I know you’re easily cold.”

“I didn’t know you knew that.”

“I’ve been observing you for 6,000 years, Crowley. I know you’re easily cold, I know you always sleep curled up, I know you almost don’t eat, except for some very specific items, I know how you prefer your tea... and plenty of other things.”

“Oh, I see. I guess it’s normal, after so many years, even if I don’t know that much about you. I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about. I’m just very observant, and...”

The angel stopped talking for a second, uncomfortable.

“I’d like to take care of you,” he said, finally. “That’s why I’ve always observed you. To know what you like.”

“Is that why you always have my favourite wine? And a blanket on your sofa?”

“Indeed.”

“You know I’m a responsible adult, right?” said Crowley, still lying on his side. “I can take care of myself.”

“The fact that you’re an adult doesn’t mean that you can’t have a special somebody that would take care of you.”

“It would be a waste of your time.”

“Crowley! You’re not a waste of time! Taking care of you would never be a waste of time.”

“I’m not convinced…”

“And that’s precisely why I should take care of you.”

***

The next morning, Crowley woke up in Aziraphale’s bed. The angel had stayed at his side for the whole night, silently reading, while the demon was sleeping, curled up on the bed like a happy kitten. He didn’t want to admit it, but he hadn’t slept this well in centuries.

“I made you tea, dear,” announced Aziraphale, with a big smile.

“Tea in bed? Wow, I must have been really awesome yesterday.”

“You are always awesome.”

The demon blushed, but didn’t answer. He took the tea and thanked Aziraphale. It was a wonderful Fortnum & Mason tea, perfectly brewed and at the right temperature. The angel indeed knew what he liked. Crowley didn’t really know what to think about all of that. He knew that Aziraphale had been nice from the beginning, and that he cared deeply about people. But caring about him specifically? An angel caring for a demon? It really did sound like a waste of time. He was just a clingy demon. But it was nice. He felt safe near Aziraphale, and...sleeping next to him, lying with his head on his thigh the previous evening... it was nice. Maybe it would be nice to let the angel take care of him. But.. letting his angel waste his time to take care of him...

“You’re thinking too much, Crowley.” 

“What?”

“You’ve been looking at this mug of tea for three minutes straight, and your eyes have not even focused on it.”

“I’m.. yes, I was thinking too much. Could I ask you some questions?”  
“Of course, dear.”

“Where does this idea of taking care of me come from? Why?”  
“  
I’ve always loved you, Crowley. I’ve always wanted to take care of you.”

“Oh. I see. I guess. But...it would take up a lot of your time, right? You would waste a lot of time doing that. I don’t want you to waste your time. I mean...you could love and take care of anybody. I’m a demon.”

“You’re a nice demon. You’re my demon. And don’t ever, EVER, do you hear me, suggest that you are a waste of time. It makes me very angry. Don’t you dare say that about someone I love!“

“I...”

“Shhh. Don’t. Just ask your questions.”

“But...”

“What did I just say?”

“OK, OK. Don’t shhh me.”

“I’ll shhh you if I want! Ask your questions.”

“I don’t really know what to think about all of this, to be honest. It sounds...nice. But, what do you mean by ‘taking care’?”

“I mean a lot of things. Have you ever heard about…BDSM?” smiled the 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he suddenly had a second head.

“I’ve heard of it, yeah. I don’t know if it’s a creation of your side or mine.”

“I think the humans created it all by themselves,” answered Aziraphale, after a few seconds of thinking. “They are very creative sometimes.”

“Possibly. Isn’t it something…sexual? I’m not into that at all, you know.”

“I know. I’ve been observing you for 6,000 years, remember? And no, it is not always something sexual. It can be, but not necessarily. Domination and submission does not have to be related to sex. It’s more about communication between people.”

“Have you already... practiced?”

“Yes, both as a ‘sub’ and as a ‘dom’, and both in a sexual and in a non-sexual way. More often in a non-sexual way, as I’m not very interested in that either, but I was curious. I learnt a lot of things.”

“Seriously? But, where did you...?”

“You really thought that gentlemen’s club were only there to learn to dance the gavotte…?”

***

They spent hours and days talking about the potential. Aziraphale indeed had a lot of knowledge in this domain, and internet was apparently full of information about it!

“You know that I would love to have this kind of relationship with you, Crowley. But it is not an obligation at all. At all. It would not change anything between us if you refuse. Do you understand? It wouldn’t change anything. We would still be on our side. And, if you want to try, you can change your mind at any time. Any time. You can always say no, and I would never go against your will. Consent is the heart of BDSM.”

Crowley nodded, slowly. He had had plenty of time to think about it, and to ask hundreds of questions. It was definitely something that sounded nice. And the fact that even now, Aziraphale was assuring him that he would never go against his will and that he could refuse at any time...He trusted his angel completely, and even more now.

“ I’d like to try,” said Crowley, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has a gift for Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read for now but I’ll edit later if needed
> 
> Sorry for having been so slow to write and post this chapter. Be warned, it’s just very soft and nice. I hope you’ll enjoy reading it!

‘‘They are so beautiful, Angel,’’ softly said Crowley.

Aziraphale had given him a very special gift this day: cuffs and a matching collar, all made in the same dark amber colored leather. Delicate plants drawings were finely engraved on the leather, and the name of this angel was written with small golden letters near a D-ring, centered on the front of the collar. There was also a removable chain made to attach the cuffs to the collar, but for now, Aziraphale had removed it. It was the first time he was showing this kind of accessories to Crowley and he didn’t want to push him. Aziraphale had also shown a leather leash to the demon, matching the amber color of the cuffs and collar, but he had put it aside immediately for the same reason. Crowley was totally new in all of that, and the angel wanted to go slowly with him.

Aziraphale smiled. The demon was lightly carressing the leather, still sitting on the sofa where he was when he opened the box. 

‘‘Do you want to put them on now, Crowley dear? ’’

‘‘Yes, I would like to but... are you sure I should? I mean, these are works of art, I don’t want to take the risk to damage them. I don’t deserve something this beautiful.’’

‘‘They are the work of a local artist, they are very talented. Don’t worry about damaging them, the leather is solid, and if something bad still happened, I could miracle the problem away.’’

‘‘Heaven would be so happy to know that you’re using your angelic powers to restore leather cuffs for a demon,’’ laughed Crowley.

‘‘I couldn’t care less about them. I care about you.’’

Crowley blushed and mumbled some words Aziraphale couldn’t understand. The demon was very uncomfortable with Aziraphale’s praises and nice words. The angel knew he thought he didn’t deserve to be treated nicely, but Aziraphale was going to do his best to change that. 

‘‘You deserve the nicest things Crowley. Do you want to put them on?’’

The demon shyly nodded and Aziraphale took the cuffs and the collar from his hands. He placed the collar around Crowley’s neck slowly, admiring how the leather was brushing against his skin. He then put the cuffs around his wrists, careful to not tighten them too much.

‘‘Comfortable? Or do you need them to be loosened a little bit?’’

‘‘It’s all good Angel.’’

‘‘Great. Look at how beautiful you are,’’ smiled Aziraphale. ‘‘You’re simply gorgeous. Would you mind removing your glasses? We are alone and I’m sure their color would match beautifully with the leather.’’

‘‘I’m not.. I don’t know. If you want, I’ll remove them. But I’m not very comfortable for that, at least for now.’’

‘‘Keep them then, dear. I wouldn’t pressure you to remove them.’’

Crowley nodded and sighed happily. Aziraphale had tied his hands and put a collar on him, but he was still controlling. His Angel wasn’t going to do anything against his will. Of course they had spent hours reading and talking about all of this, and Aziraphale had always proved that he could trust him. But this situation was pretty new, and a little bit scary if he was totally honest with himself. But the cuffs and the collar were really beautiful, and he really liked the way the leather looked on his wrists. He had removed his jacket but was still wearing a black shirt and his usual waistcoat, and the amber color was looking very good on the black fabric. He moved his arms a little bit, softly pulling the chain to hear the nice ringing sound it was making.  
Crowley was still a little bit unsure about this situation, but all the constant reassuring words of Aziraphale were really helping him to relax a little bit. He sighed. Letting Aziraphale taking care of him would be good. 

‘‘May I pet your hair?’’ Asked hesitantly Aziraphale. ‘‘I would love to do that.’’

‘‘Sure. You did it a little bit the other day, when we started to talk about all of that, and I liked it. It was... relaxing.’’

Aziraphale moved a little bit on the sofa to let Crowley curl up on his side as usual, and lightly pulled on the collar to have the demon put his head on his thigh. 

‘‘Did I tell you about this lovely little restaurant I went last Tuesday?’’ He asked.

‘‘Not yet. Tell me. Is it the one where the tea was awful? You talked to me about bad tea lately, one that was so disgusting it was a crime.’’

‘‘Their tea was so bad that it would indeed be considered as a crime by both Heaven and Hell. But no, I wanted to talk about another one.’’

Aziraphale started to talk about this restaurant, totally aware that Crowley was only half listening. He petted the demon’s hair, messing it up even more than it was, and also nicely carressing his neck, just above the collar. Crowley hummed lightly at the soft touches, Aziraphale would even said purred lightly but didn’t dare to tell him for now. 

‘‘Are you sleeping?’’ Chuckled the angel after a long time.

‘‘Nah, ‘m just... I’m good. Relaxed. Mh. Am soft. Sorry, I haven’t listened to you at all.’’

‘‘It is not important, don’t worry,’’ Said Aziraphale with a reassuring voice.

‘‘I’m always worried,’’ whispered Crowley.

‘‘I know, I know. But, right now, are you?’’

‘‘No,’’ he answered after a few seconds of hesitation. ‘‘Not really. I feel safe. I don’t know why, you just...’’

‘‘I’m just being there with you and taking care of you,’’ smiled the angel. ‘‘Maybe you needed that even more than I thought.’’

‘‘Mh. Maybe.’’

‘‘Crowley dear, I’m going to have to leave you alone for a while,’’ apologized Aziraphale. I have an appointment with a client in five minutes.’’

‘‘Oh. I understand,’’ said Crowley with a sad little voice. ‘‘I’m going to leave then, and I’ll come back later. Tomorrow?’’

‘‘No no, I don’t want you to leave! It will be a fast meeting, this client will just come to pick up a book they reserved and then leave. Less than ten minutes, and I’ll be back. You are going to wait for me here, I promise it will be quick.’’

With a last brush on the demon’s hair, Aziraphale stood up and smoothed his coat to look like the professional book specialist he was and not like an angel who had spent an hour cuddling with a demon on a sofa. He took a pillow and put it on the floor.

‘‘I’ll be back soon. Be a sweetheart and kneel for me, would you?’’

Crowley hesitated for a second, as it was the first time the angel was asking for that. Crowley was scared, even if he would never admit it. He raised his head to look at Aziraphale. The angel was looking at him with a soft smile and big bright eyes. His fear disappeared. He knew he could trust Aziraphale.  
Crowley dropped on his knees with grace, his bound hands on his lap. Aziraphale looked at him with bright eyes and a big smile. 

‘‘You look great. Thank you Crowley. Wait for me, don’t move, I’ll be back soon.’’

Crowley nodded and heard the door closing and Aziraphale’s footsteps. He sighed. For Heaven’s sake... no... for Hell’s sake... not either... for something’s sake, why this client had to come at this moment? He felt so well laying near Aziraphale. Hopefully, this damn client would pick whatever they wanted and leave immediately.  
He moved his hands to make the chain rings, and touched the collar with the tip of his fingers. It was really a lovely gift. He would almost want to look at himself in a mirror to see how he looked with Aziraphale’s collar on his neck. But no, Aziraphale had told him to stay here and to wait for him and he didn’t want to disobey. Not that he was afraid of the angel’s reaction. But seeing how satisfied he was when he followed his command and dropped to his knees... damn, he wanted to see that again.  
Aziraphale was taking a long time with this client, wasn’t he? Crowley had a quick look at his watch, but he had no idea of the hour it was when the angel left so it was useless. He sighed heavily. Maybe he could have a look in the bookshop to see how it was going there? No, no. Aziraphale had told him to kneel there and he wanted to obey.  
A minute has passed. The Angel was still not back. Maybe it would last for hours. Or maybe... He would never be back, realized Crowley. Why would an angel come back to a demon, a pathetic demon kneeling on a pillow? Maybe he had lied and didn’t want Crowley in his life anymore? Maybe he has been bored by all of Crowley’s questions lately?  
It was normal, he realized. Aziraphale didn’t want him. Didn’t need him. Nobody did, and...

“Shhh Crowley dear, I’m back! What happened?”

Crowley opened his eyes. Aziraphale was back, right in front of him, looking concerned and worried. 

“Thought you had left“ he mumbled.”

“I would never do that. This client just took a little bit longer than I thought.”

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore” Crowley said with a pathetic little voice.

“How could you think something so awful! You’re thinking too much when I’m not here, aren’t you? I guess that means I will have to keep you with me all the time” said Aziraphale while taking his demons in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan for this chapter to be that soft, but softness happens easily with these two.  
I plan to continue to add chapters, still with a very soft and light domination from Aziraphale, slowly building their relationship


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to spend more time with his angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the long delay between chapters... I hope you’ll like this one, it contains fluff, happy demon, and fluff

It took weeks and months to Crowley to accept that Aziraphale really wanted him in his life. He was still asking him very regularly if his presence wasn’t a problem, or if he wasn’t annoying, or if he wasn’t talking too much or too little, but he managed to more or less accept the fast that the angel really wanted him. Everything was fine. Crowley had even installed some plants in the bookshop. Aziraphale had convinced him to sometimes drink cocoa. Perfect. 

There was just one last thing that was upsetting the demon. 

“Why do you have to spend so much time into your bookshop?” 

“Having a shop is a serious thing, Crowley dear, I need to take care of it and of my clients.” Aziraphale answered calmly.

“You don’t even like having clients.”

“You are right, I don’t really like that. But with this great bookshop comes great responsability. Responsability, in this case, includes taking care of my clients, of their orders, of the books they are looking for and everything.”

“But it’s boring! You could stay with me instead. We could go to St James park. Or to the museum.” Crowley pouted.

“We are going to these places quite often, and to many others.”

“Well, we could go more often then” Crowley said, rolling his eyes. “if you were not that busy with your shop.”

“I like my shop as much as you like your appartment, your plants and your throne. I love it. I like to spend time in it, even if it involves clients. Even if it can involve Gabriel and pornography.”

“I don’t want to know anything else about that.”

“Well it wasn’t that bad and...”

“No, please, nothing more. You could just open less, and spend more time with me, here. Just... without the risk of having clients coming in.”

“Are you afraid of my clients?” Aziraphale chuckled lightly. 

“Of course not, almost all of them are human.”

“But you are afraid that anybody could see you like this.”

Aziraphale stood up and pulled a little bit on the collar Crowley was now wearing almost of the time, hidden under his clothes.

“I understand that. That’s a view made only for me. My sweet and precious demon.”

“I am not cute. I’m dangerous. A demon. From hell, and everything.”

“My soft demon.”

“I can do very demonic things and...”

“You are cute.”

“Mrrrfff.” Crowley blushed.

“I would have a solution for you to be with me all the time in the bookshop, even with clients, and nobody would see what I’m the only one allowed to see. Does that sound good to you?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes it does, but how? I want to stay with you like... like this, but I don’t want your clients or anybody to...”

“Trust me. I promise I’ll be the only one to know you’re here.”

* * *

“Mr Fell, what a joy to see you!” Said a happy voice at the door.

Aziraphale stood up from his desk to welcome his client, an usual one he had learnt to like through the years. They chatted for a little bit before starting to seriously talk about business, a new book this collectionner was looking for, and Aziraphale invited the client to sit in front of his desk while himself was going back to the comfy chair left earlier. 

“I see you got a new desk. More massive than the previous one.” The client commented between two details about the book.

“Indeed. A little modification that I wanted to make since a long time. It’s very useful.”

Sitting under the desk, his long legs comfortably crossed, Crowley smiled and put his head on Aziraphale’s tigh with a happy little sigh. He was wearing the collar and matching cuffs his angel got for him months ago, they were together even in the bookshop, and this client couldn’t see anything. That was a good thing, because it would have been very surprising for them to realize the fancy Mr Fell has a bounded man sitting at his feet for hours, not doing anything, just enjoying his presence. 

As promised, Aziraphale had a solution to combine the desire of Crowley to stay with him almost all the time and his own will to keep his bookshop open, without having any client noticing the cuffed and almost sleeping demon. He had miracled his old desk into a new one, bigger, a little bit higher, and with a wooden board hiding his legs and all the space needed for his precious demon. 

At first, Crowley had been quite unsure about the whole thing. Staying on the floor didn’t seem very tempting, and knowing there could be clients very close to him was awkward. But after a peaceful afternoon mainly spent sleeping on his angel’s tigh while he was working, Crowley had been convinced. He just had to remember to not stand up too fast from there to avoid knocking his head in the heavy wood. 

Aziraphale and the client were still talking details about the book. Very boring details about cover and glue, and Crowley didn’t even try to catch what was going on exactly.   
A hand gently fall on his head and Aziraphale started to carefully pet him, messing his hair even more than usual. Crowley let go another happy sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the treat. Aziraphale’s idea was really perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I’m writing the chapters as they come, I don’t really have a plan or anything. Just... more fluff, more light domination, more love, and still no sex (and it won’t happen at all)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was an introduction but the dom/sub part of the story will really start on the next chapter


End file.
